


Captive

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Consent Issues, M/M, Vampires, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat craves more than Armand's ancient blood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and am not making money from this.
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Armand may be an ancient vampire, but he always seems so young and fragile.

Chained in a locked room, kept captive by Lestat, he is helpless for the time being, but his eyes burn with defiance and rage in those moments when his beautiful face is not drawn with pain and weariness.

It is not merely the old and powerful blood to strengthen him that Lestat craves, however. Something about Armand’s frail and youthful appearance beguiles him. He can never resist taking the prisoner’s slender hands in his own and caressing them, or tenderly stroking or kissing Armand’s pale cheek.


End file.
